RITUALS
by Rhysasaurusrex
Summary: After killing the love of her life, Angel, the gang continue to monitor activity on the hellmouth. But there is always danger in Sunnydale - with a dark power beginning to rise, all of its residents are going to find themselves in the cooking pot. None more than the Slayer herself.
1. Chapter 1

/ This story takes place during Season 3, before Faith is introduced (Between EP2 and EP3). The events are completely fictional - some chapters will be long and some short. This is my first time writing a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fan fiction. Let me know what you think /

" **Giles, you're running my morning buzz** ," Buffy Summers complained from her seat at the table in the library. Her eyes were buried in a book, although not holding interest. " **Not that a pre-class study session gives you much of one to begin with. You can't start the day off with fire and brimstone**."

" **I don't know** ," Willow chimed in with a geeky manner. " **Helping you cram for a test you should've studied for rather than Bronzeing it up last night, gives me a big buzz. I feel like a buzzing bee. A busy, buzzing... it's just me isn't it?** "

Xander, rocking on his chair, have his renowned sarcastic look. " **Coming in to school an hour early is totally better than catching up on well needed sleep**."

" **Unfortunately, mornings can't often start with rainbows and sunshine when you're living on a hellmouth** ," Giles droned on rather seriously. He carefully adjusted his glasses. " **It's imperative that you go on patrol more prepared than usual tonight. From what I've learnt, a group of mysterious figures have recently moved into Sunnydale. They could be vampires, or something else entirely. Nobody knows what their intentions are. My sources only dictate that they aren't here for anything good**."

" **I'll go, slay, and see what dirt I can dig up. If these visitors are up to anything suspicious, I'll throw puns at them until they talk. No big deal**."

" **No big deal**?" Giles exclaimed. " **Buffy, you're not grasping the seriousness of the situation! For all you know, the workings of a very dark plan could already be in gear**."

" **Big, bad, uglies** ," Buffy muttered, signalling to the other two scoobies that it was time to go to class. " **All plotting to bring the world to an end. That's what they do. I'm the slayer, and stopping them is what I do. I've died once and still manage to save everyone's sorry asses on a daily basis.** "

" **As your watcher, it's my duty to -** "

" **To relax** ," Buffy finished, heading for the door. She turned with soft eyes. " **Everything will be fine.** "

In the hallway, just before the bell would sound, the teenage slayer piled her reading material into her locker, momentarily and absent-mindedly pausing.

" **Now** ," Xander said optomistically, " **Do I catch up on my sleep in English, or hold out until third period and play the sick card**?"

" **Third period is gym. I think we're climbing ropes today. You should probably rest then, considering what happened last time** ," Willow said before turning. " **Buffy, are you okay?** "

" **I'm...fine**." There was a confusion incarcerated on her face, like she was trying to understand her own freeze. She shut her locker and stared down the corridor. " **Willow. Who's that over there?** "

He was stood by the fountain alone. A boy, pale of skin, with a neat side parting of thick brown hair, swinging his backpack over one shoulder. Wearing a white shirt and tailored grey pants, he stood out as one of the smartest and most well-groomed guy in sight. The defined jawline and poised, skinny but muscular shoulders, made it unclear whether he was a student or youthful teacher.

" **That's August Browning** ," Willow explained. " **Principle Snyder showed me his transcripts the other day. Apparently it's very important that someone nurtures his grades. He's over here on a study program.** "

" **Snappy dresser** ," Buffy said with a perky tone. " **Almost like a young Giles... but handsome and less bespectacled.** "

" **Who wants a guy that looks like he's off to discover Atlantis?** " Xander cut into the conversation, jealousy evidently smoothed across his stare.

" **Just because you're wearing the same shirt for the third day in a row.** " Buffy sent him a playful roll of the eyes, as if to comfort the blow to his male ego. " **It's nice to see someone who takes care of themselves. The boys here usually smell of sweat and peanut butter.** "

Willow's eyes lit up. " **Yeah. When I met him, he had that old book smell.** "

" **Wow. Musty** ," Xander said bluntly. He turned his lip up in disgust. " **Because we don't smell that in the library every single day. You women will forever confuse me. Wouldn't you prefer a guy to smell like chocolate or, I don't know, soap?** "

As the bell rang, English began with the lights dimming. Mrs Miller had stepped to the side of a screen, which had pictures of men with muskets projected from the back of the room. Her voice cut over the fuss and chatter.

" **This week, you will find most of your classes will be different than usual. On Friday, Sunnydale High will be having it's first ever cival war fair. Students and teachers will be coming in costume, in order to raise money for new school equipment. Lessons will be used to create banners, weapons , and other iconic things from that era. Over the weekend, you will have homework. I'll need a three page essay on everything you find out .** " 

Three days of school dedicated to the cival war - was it a nightmare, or a relief from every day learning? Buffy wasn't sure, and it seemed she wasn't the only one. Except for Willow, who upon meeting up with her friends at lunchtime, looked like she would burst out of her skin.

" **This is so exciting!** " she said, with a smile that stretched as wide as it had been when she had been given extra homework earlier that week. " **Isn't this exciting? It's like, we get to step back in time, but without the danger of being shot. Well, after career day, someone is bound bite the bullet, but hey, that's all part of the mystical fun here in Sunnydale.** "

Sat beside his girlfriend, hair dark and brooding, Oz, having not said much at all, lifted an eyebrow.

" **But there'll probably be safety checks to make sure** ," she quickly and reassuringly finished, looking down to her apple to in judgement of her morbid words.

" **I suppose it will be a nice change** ," Buffy said.

" **You could always use this as an opportunity to train with a cutlass** ," Oz muttered. " **Nobody will bat any eye if they see you sword fighting**."

" **After my showdown with Angel, I can happily say I'm more than equipped using a sword. I averted the end of the world musketeer style**."

With an apple clenched in his hand, the new student, still as smart as ever, came walking over. Ignoring the eyes that latched onto his stride, he spoke with a powerfully british accent, and each word came out pronounced.

" **Hello, Willow** ," he said.

" **August** ," she smiled. " **I see you have an apple. I too eat the fruit of knowledge... How's your first day going**?

" **I keep finding myself lost. There's so many corridors and classrooms**." Whilst speaking, the boy quickly began to look nervous. It was as if there was a magnet to his left, luring his attention towards Buffy. Something which, no matter how hard he tried to ignore, he couldn't stop his steely eyes from doing. The subtle glance away from his red-headed friend. " **I'm not used to navigating a school. Back in England, I was home-schooled, so the learning came to me. I was actually wondering if you could help me out. I could really use a map of the school printed out, but I'm not really a computer person. I can just about turn one on. I know it'll barely a challenge for you, but it'd be cool if you could find me a copy**."

" **I can do that** ," Willow said. For a moment, there was a silence. " **Oh, you mean now**?"

" **Are you ready**?" a blonde Harmony Kendall cooed, appearing out of nowhere to latch herself on to his arm. Her face soured at the circle of scoobies, especially towards her former friend, Cordelia, who was using the light by the window to fix her hair.

" **Yes** ," August answered in all his charm, more noticeably fixed on the slayer. It wasn't a look of fascination or attraction, but one of confusion and curiousity. He managed to look back to Willow. " **Whenever you've got the time to spare would be great**."

" **He's hanging out with Harmony** ," Xander commented, putting an emphasis on her name, sharing a 'what the hell' expression with the group. " **Could you choose anyone with less brain cells to befriend? It won't be long until he's talking about you, rather than to you**."

" **No** ," Willow said confidently. " **He's sweet**."

" **Should I be doing my manly duty and warning him to stay away from my girl**?" Oz said. It was impossible to tell if he was joking or being serious.

" **Leave the poor girl alone** ," Buffy laughed. " **It's good that she's made a friend. I know what it's like to the new kid, not knowing anyone. Sooner or later, he'll see Harmony how everyone else does**."

### ###

By the end of the day, activity in the library had dwindled. The original gang and their favourite clucking librarian were the only ones left there, after the string of students had hurried out with historical books. They had been coming in and out all day, in rather large groups. It was a good thing that nothing supernatural had happened, because there would have been no way to discuss demons and vampires in the prescence of the fresh-faced students. For the first time since he had worked there, it had actually felt like a pubic library.

" **Looks like that was the last of them** ," Giles sighed with relief, steadily turning his gaze to the three youths. " **I think we've had half the students checking out books today. Make sure you place any faulty weapons into one of those boxes, we wouldn't want them to fall apart when they're most needed**."

At this point, August came through the double doors.

" **Did you come for that map**?" Willow questioned, pulling a folded piece of paper from her cardigan jacket. As she did so, Buffy knocked a stake she had been sharpening onto the floor. He'd reached for it at the same time she had, momentarily touching hands and then flinched like somebody had stabbed him in the back.

" **Are you okay**?" Buffy questioned, looking concerned. The boys face had grown even paler than usual.

" **I-Its nothing** ," he stammered. " **I've got to go**."


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="aa8fa497aabc3ccb8680673c9b926ba7"In the darkness of the night, Buffy scoured the cemetery for supernatural activity. The tingle inside her stomach told her not to give up - possibly the hunger from skipping dinner to go out on patrol earlier - but just as equally possible to be the inborn sense of the slayer telling her that a dusting or two was on its way. Against the cold of the breeze, her grip on the crossbow tightened. Withdrawing now could leave the moonlight hours open to the dark plan Giles had suggested would take place./p  
p data-p-id="5deab126978f556d0f7aca3a8f97b7be"Scouring tombstone to tombstone, a back and forth of sly voices broke the silence./p  
p data-p-id="69be3ff477988aa5cb48ff00f480b66c"Three shadowed bodies were up to mischief in the gloom, two of which inverting the soil of a grave marked 'Lucinda Wake' with rusted shovels. From the bones of the long deceased, the gaunt-faced man demanding the pace to be hurried, pulled away an azure crystal necklace and held it on its spindle. The most marvellous glint danced inside./p  
p data-p-id="a8560fb94a4b789e68283acca4fe42f7" "strongFinally/strong," he seethed in a guttural impatience. "strongWe've found it. Preparations for the ceremony must start at daylight/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="c46ab146d515b1abec47dfc9a4d506e5" "strongOoh, a party/strong," Buffy taunted, stepping from the shadows. A narrow look focused on the items pilfered from the ground. "strongCan I come/strong?"/p  
p data-p-id="c4787999f775ddda9af13daac949bc19"Throwing down their shovels, the lackeys on either side of the villain shifted into their game faces. They ran towards her, one immediately exploding against the aimed arrow. With the side of the weapon, she whipped the remaining vampire and watched it tumble. It came back, fangs bared, only to receive a close up treatment of a second arrow. The slayer loaded her crossbow, ready to fire for the final time./p  
p data-p-id="03f6c5fdef577b05433de3e18f52ab87" "strongImpressive/strong," the man commended, to no discouragement of his own. "strongMy turn/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="df06a4af899a6d735d4e2eabbf71e086"With a quick and unexpected movement, a ball of flames hurtled through the air. Crackling with a fiery creation, it exploded above the ducked position Buffy had taken. The tombstone there, half destroyed, smoked only a foot behind her./p  
p data-p-id="a3721c7ab2b3c52ea531813ad726a974" "strongFireballs/strong?" Buffy exclaimed, taken back by the assault. "strongI didn't order a cremation/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="2d040c35b9226243c5d82c39311e5547" "strongYou must be the vampire slayer/strong," the assailant mocked, bringing flames into a clear display climbing up his fingers as he walked calmly towards her. "strongI heard this town had one. I've got what I came for, I suggest you go home/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="e6c480f37393e14dcb81489e6a6507e7" "strongYou see/strong," Buffy said. "strongIt's my responsibility to stop bad things from happening. I can't leave until you're dead or you've handed over whatever is in your pocket/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="6d1da0bec36a88886f46f6619f42d96c"The man stretched his arm out and the blaze of his hand grew against the whistle of the wind. It was clear that he was no vampire. Buffy had fought all kinds of evil incarnations since her discovery of being The Chosen One. Nightmares. The Des Kindestod. The sleepwalker, Eyghon. Most recently, The Judge, who after being reassembled, could incinerate those with the slightest of humanity - but none of her enemies had been able to summon a flame, which even a fair distance away, could be felt cooking against her face./p  
p data-p-id="c0a0e4fba21dea7309ba948d93bbe435"The slayer hesitated for longer than a moment, knowing that if she made the wrong next she would be a burning corpse./p  
p data-p-id="1bc87fab50702e8c6070a1bc9f9175fa" "strongThis town is a cooking pot/strong," the man plotted darkly, smiling in an uneasy way. "strongSave your strength, slayer. Sunnydale is on a simmer/strong. strongThere will be a time to fight for your life/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="6f0a0e198fd21114c9d2e4d31544c84d"Despite facing imminent death by fire, Buffy knew she couldn't let the stranger leave. His vocabulary had confirmed all her watcher had warned her about, and she wasn't ready to avert another Armageddon so soon. After she had pierced her vampire lover, pinning him to the demon Acathla, sending them both to a hell dimension, it was too soon. Disguised under her middle name, "Anne", she had fled to Los Angeles, but there was no escaping her destiny. Whether it was a couple of vampires, or some other beasty, she was the only one powerful enough to stop them. Or powerful enough to try./p  
p data-p-id="535d3a2248aa8893e961214534bf6a02"The crossbow fired, matched by the budding fire. Dropping her weapon, she rolled to the side in one sudden movement, eyes confined to their target. Before another flame could be summoned, she dashed at the man, leaping over the upturned grave with an overhead kick./p  
p data-p-id="3bb2ffa1ebd0de8df0e2a179ac4f85d2"Matched equally, blow to blow, a heat enchanted backhand sent Buffy flying. Like a ton of bricks, she hurtled into the hole, the bones of the skeleton shattering beneath her./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="8db8f0580c333d5d8fdc2233dbadbdd0"The next day gloomed under a dark sky and foreboding rain, marking the dismal feeling that the usually peppy fighter felt. She walked into the library, hair frizzed from the dash from the car to the school entrance. Giles, as per usual, was already there and questioning of the previous nights activity. He creased at the sight of her face, where a burn had been smacked./p  
p data-p-id="ecb0758ab09c42f7ef89096d9f54b4f1" "strongWhat happened/strong?" he worried./p  
p data-p-id="48e03356d5fa6987b6389cc6801ee15a" "strongStraighteners/strong," Buffy said, recollecting aloud. "strongOr that's what I told my mother. You were right, Giles. There's something potentially big going on. I came across some grave robbers last night. A couple of vampires, led by a man who could throw fire. He got away with whatever it was that was dug up/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="17c74da7685fbcd1f7bb96eb54585332" "strongThis could be the group I was warned about/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="643438f5be0d6c47ebc5edef4ac8ac9c" "strongI know, I know/strong." Looking guilty, Buffy leant against the desk. "strongI should've taken you more seriously. But we need to focus on finding out what exactly this object does. I doubt the glowing rock is just a fashion accessory, after going to the trouble of digging someone up/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="2aa1ae3d52593ceee7509ce67c3ec0b6"The librarian scurried from where he stood, stammering, "strongQuite right. It's likely this is a magical artefact. Did you see what it looked like? Its colour, it's shape. Anything that can help narrow it down/strong?"/p  
p data-p-id="617c3a228cc5a5cd91e065cf5ffb426d" "strongIt could have been a crystal/strong," Buffy answered, trying to remember what she had seen. She followed closely behind him. "strongBig, shiny, on a chain. He looked pretty pleased to have it. Kept on talking like it was only a piece of what's on its way. He mentioned a ceremony that is meant to take place today/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="869d742765dcddeca12d0ddf8b0e1748" "strongIt could grant immortality, or power. I've read about gems which when activated with a sacrifice, can accelerate or decelerate the aging process. They were buried a long time ago, but there's no way of telling what it is with so little information. It's probably best if everyone spends the day in the library. The more minds on this, the better/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="dd07f5956788a983fd146a75ff973e33"The attention of all five slayerettes and their demon-hunting leader, were quickly put to research in all corners of the library. The unlikely pair of Willow and Cordelia had been left in the stacks, where the mood had started to become as musty as the books. It was only possible to guess, never fully knowing. The hours had swallowed pages upon pages of seemingly unhelpful information, from books such as Incarnations of Fire, Agarax's Bibliography, and A Guide To Witches Crystals. Finishing each caused a feeling of disappointment./p  
p data-p-id="f8d7a7164422bcdfca3d0d706718aa45"Willow slotted a leather grimoire back into its eye level row. "strongUnless we're looking to change the colour of our eyes, or summon fat-eating parasites, these books aren't going to help. I think this is the self absorbed section/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="005d12167d3b698cead6da244352d291" "strongOh/strong," Cordelia said with an unrestrained excitement, looking up to the frustrated face of the red-head with a furrowed expression. "strongCheck if there's anything in there about magically opening up pores or removing stains from one of a kind dresses/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="5194f095dcb7fede1245c4ba1e0de6f3" "strongI stand corrected/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="ce01c80279f5f8f296e78a3f2a1e4e67" "strongWe've been looking through books for hours/strong," Coredelia complained. "strongIf we can't find anything about the latest nasty, we might as well solve some real problems. We can always search for a mystical nose job for Buffy in the process/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="1696180d6594d3dfee78f23fd4851ef5" "strongLets go. The others might have found something more useful/strong," Willow said. Even for the bookworm, not finding anything that could help had its downwards pull. The vanishing hope made small talk unbearable./p  
p data-p-id="a9c66b7c1a13cacb31bcb1755c41817f"In a blanket of uncomfortable silence, neither Xander, Oz, Giles or Buffy had any better luck. Time felt wasted, reading pile after pile of books. Listening to the rain only getting heavier outside, it was as if the idea of sun and positivity had been sucked away./p  
p data-p-id="c9070a55473b06c4da355dccb8294198"Buffy's eyes rolled back. "strongThis is pointless! An apocalypse starting ritual is probably happening as we speak, and we're about as helpless as Lucinda/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="a5a94536f93be3f5cab007a46ca8097a" "strongLucinda/strong?" Giles questioned./p  
p data-p-id="ed6b2f10327df0c78c818ee588d1b7e2" "strongThat's who's grave they dug up/strong," Buffy said with a yawn. She had stood up, slamming the book she had been scanning. "strongLucinda Wake/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="fd90e9edaf94d3e1d5eecb4a7471c921" "strongThat name sounds awfully familiar... Lucinda Wake./strong" An eagerness flourished in Giles's eyes, as he moved into his office and came back with an old handbook. "strongI knew it. The Diary of Lucinda Wake. It was found by a watcher in the early nineteen-twenties. It's been cluttering my desk for god knows how long, I just hadn't got around to reading it."/strong/p  
p data-p-id="087ae930a78ae494d73823d4870c198b"strong /strong "strongIf only you had figured that out a couple of hours ago/strong," Xander said, looking both annoyed and relieved. At this moment, a face appeared in one of the circle windows of the library doors. Its brown, British eyes fleeted quicker than they had appeared. As the one who had noticed, looking in that direction by coincidence, Buffy's senses told her that something wasn't right. After what had happened the day before, it was clear the student was panicky about her. August had walked away at such a pace, from once glance, that she had to run to catch up./p  
p data-p-id="7c151d90c51a815ab4027d2bc450b7e5" "strongAugust/strong!" she shouted. Finally catching up to the boy who either didn't hear her or was purposely ignoring her calls, she grabbed his shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="3f1a35e4f145a15f045d506f14c9494b" "strongAh/strong," he said, turning. "strongBuffy, right/strong?"/p  
p data-p-id="d0f40c46438699834295a7c48759052f" "strongIs something wrong? You seem... uneasy around me/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="3cf25ce10dde58253a87b4ef4a2da70e"The accusation hardened on the boys face, tightening like concrete in his silver eyes. The charm which so easily floated of his spy-like façade, seemed to crack once more. A rich accent and swanky dress code gave his confidence a lure which most would believe, but the boy couldn't disguise a lie around her./p  
p data-p-id="8d4be295a41c8e02c25628dfed32f3c7"He swallowed hard./p  
p data-p-id="15bccdd16a56f51a9f71cc5072f022a6" "strongI find it hard to be around you/strong," he admitted. His stubborn tongue slowly loosened. "strongYou haven't done anything wrong. I know your secret. I can't tell you how, but I know what you do/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="828793670eaded8f39203b28130e34f4" "strongMy secret/strong?" Buffy said slowly. He couldn't possibly be talking about her life of danger and darkness, could he?/p  
p data-p-id="7da0121ce3e7701ca4223698cb2069c4" "strongI'm sorry, I have to go."/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e9d8ab0be67cca94b5fcc8a59265f7ad" "strongAugust, wait/strong -"/p  
p data-p-id="941834d4dfbfaefd391c7db5808e71c7" "strongSorry/strong," August repeated, turning away from the conversation. The telling look on his face had become supine, only regained once down the corridor and out of her view. He had left Buffy bewildered, unsure exactly of what he knew. It wasn't the first time someone had discovered who she was, but it made her wonder, what if the new boy wasn't as innocent as everyone thought? She returned to the library deep in thought. His words relished in her head, like a tape caught on loop./p  
p data-p-id="6e7f2dd0007855ba6f846b1841bf3104" "strongWillow/strong," she said rather vacantly. "strongWhat do you really know about your new friend/strong?"/p  
p data-p-id="e2bb96449c0dca9fdc57a29c59f0134e" "strongWell, we haven't exactly shared a biography about ourselves with each other/strong," Willow replied. She looked bashful, but confident in what she knew. "strongHis parents are archaeologists, and he wanted to experience public school, so he left London and came to Sunnydale. That's all I know/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="e5655094c38a6db62c1b3af898f55da2" "strongWhere does he live? Why move all the way from England to a place like this? Doesn't London have schools? Something doesn't add up/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="621ce4faa57508c0b4c83b603f1f8a8c" "strongYou think he's playing for the other side/strong?" Xander questioned. You could tell he was hoping the talk of the high school was evil./p  
p data-p-id="a434ea70ab17f004c43a869e13d21bc8" "strongJust because a guy dresses like a model/strong," Cordelia laughed, "strongDoesn't mean that he's gay. Some people just have class./strong"/p  
p data-p-id="aca258082dcafa9604b6ee671255fe9d" "strongI meant the team that tries to take off our heads every day/strong," Xander corrected bluntly. "strongAnd hey! I have class./strong"/p  
p data-p-id="4e2d1a94213fae12ba636ac85c63dacc" "strongI don't know/strong." Buffy shifted her weight onto the other foot. "strongHe said he knows my secret/strong."/p  
p data-p-id="2ff0fa62618eeedd1a9da787a141a9a7" "strongYou should keep an eye on this boy/strong," Giles said, not lifting his eyes from Lucinda's diary. He held it one hand. Clearly nothing of interest had been discovered yet, but it was likely to hold the information they needed. It was too much of a coincidence not to./p  
p data-p-id="59aa27d12e8204df874f116b99752eef"Buffy craned her neck. It was a typical day on the hellmouth, worried about who would keep their guts and who wouldn't. For nothing was ever as it seemed in the California town. There would be days where she would feel like a normal teenage girl - rare times, where fun and normality seemed very real - dissolved by the fact she could never have a "normal" life./p  
p data-p-id="f470c4604414b0e00bcc8c35609fe0a3" "strongWhat are the chances he's just your everyday American, and I'm being overly paranoid/strong?" Buffy asked the room. The faces looking back at her, with everything they had been through, including her own, knew the answer to the question./p 


End file.
